Fan Le Lao
Fan Li Lao 'is the leader of the Lasombra Clan and the supreme leader of the Sabbat. He acts as the main antagonist through a large part of the story line. Appearance He appears to be an attractive young man with long dark hair. His distinctive trait is a mysterious red tattoo on the back of his right hand. When he was disguised as a begger he was seen wearing a ragged black cloak. Personality A sadistic vampire and a very capable leader, Li Lao leads the Sabbat with his charisma and strength. He has a hidden ferocious personality which was more apparent during his childhood life as a beggar as seen when he brutally retaliated to those who bullied him. He still likes to dress up as a beggar before an attack and take out the location of attacks. He enjoys seeing the conflicts between the rich and the poor. Currently he is more relaxed and easy going however still very dangerous. He is fond of playing games with peoples' lives. After he captured Zhao Yan out of interest, he constantly toyed with her emotions just out of fun which included allowing her to escape his castle only to be brought back again, making her fall in love with him by erasing her memories and many more. Over time he realizes he has an attraction for her and cannot explain why he cannot resist her charms. Despite being cruel and sadistic, he does stop Zhi Yan's suffering, but only because he grew tired of hearing her screams. Abilities He is patient, cunning and intelligent, assets both gained form experience and his longevity as a Vampire. He loves deceiving others and is calculated and patient as he schemes. As the Clan Leader he commands authority over others in his bloodline; as the Sabbat Leader he commands authority over the other Demon Bloodlines. He knows when to attack; but also knows when to retreat. As a Vampire, he has the power of erasing memories, take control over individuals. He was seen healing Zhao Yan's scratches she gave herself to protect her from him. Anyone he bites becomes a Vampire of his clan bloodline. Like his fellow Sabbat member Yi Tai, he knew of the Mei Yue Yin blood but not of its powers to prevent the bearer from becoming a Vampire. He demonstrates the ability also to transform and even split himself into multiple entities. At one point after seeing Zhao Yan in the garden during the day, he transforms into a group of butterflies to fly around her. Then he change into a tea cup to steal a kiss from here, reforming even when she smashes it. During his first fight with Zhao Yan, he was able to touch her sword, cutting himself on her blade. His blood becomes thorns. The more they are cut, the more grow. In addition, he can create chains that bind and hold a person and snakes that latch out and bite. Unlike Yi Tao, he can do both at the same time. Another spell sends fragments of the chains flying at a foe. Most of his power is still sealed by the Ni Ji Lian Xue Bisai, the power of destruction and the curse placed on him by his father. History Childhood In his childhood his father, who was the Clan Leader of the Lasombra, had sealed his true powers after the Human Hunters killed him. This allowed him to led a life as a normal human in an attempt to save him. He was left to beg on the streets. However, eventually the Lasombra found him and restored his power, freeing his once again. The price he paid for the seal being lifted was that when he had the power of Xi Tai and reigns supreme the person who aided him would return to ask him to fulfill a mission. 'Chapter 36 He grew in power and sought to kill the Hunter who killed his father, leading attacks against the Hunter Organisation. In order to stop this, they decided to sacrifice a married couple. Although they were part of the ambush against Fan Li Lao's father, they were not the mastermind behind the assault. Fan Li Lao had the pair killed and this halted his assaults for a time being. However, his real goal was the repossession of his clans scared weapon Xiong Shi. Chapter 30 The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy He first appears outside of the Sheng Pei Ren Academy dressed as a street beggar. Zhao Yan defends him when the students create a fuss about the presence of a beggar. Later he is seen with Yi Tai being informed about the current situation of the school. He instructs that Zhao Yan must be taken alive. Chapter 6 During the final moments of the attack, he steps in to replace Yi Tai as he fights Zhao Yan as she proves too much for Yi Tai. Chapter 7 The Games Begin After capturing Zhao Yan, he begins a long series of games involving her. Including dressing her up and making her more attractive, taken back by her cuteness. After an attempt on his life, he decides to make her a Vampire, only for her to try and take her own life rather then become one. He leaves her alone to think about it for a while, warning her he is patient but there is a limit to his patience. Chapter 14 A number of days pass, he admires Zhao Yan out in the daylight and transforms into a group of butterflies after seeing her free one from a web. He has the maid change a cup of tea and transforming into it to steal a kiss from Zhao Yan. Chapter 23 His next trick is to let her escape by having the maid trick her into consuming Qi Yue Lu Hua. Chapter 26 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation Fan Li Lao is led to where Yue Jian and Lin Xuan Chi is. Yi Tai and several members of their respective clans wait patiently outside. He reveals that the medicine not only restored Zhao Lin's powers but granted him control over her. Chapter 27 After Ge Chen interferes and teleports away with Yue Jian and the seal, Yi Tai uses The Cup of Blood to grant the group the ability to follow Ge Chen. During the fight that follows, his bids Ge Chen with his vines, but Yue Jian breaks them and the pair once again disappear. Chapter 30 Using The Cup of blood, they once again follow. Chapter 31 Ge Chen fights them once again, but this time he fights at full power. While he is distracted with Fan Li Lao, Yi Tai tries to attack only for Yue Jian to protect him, forcing a retreat from Ge Chen. With him gone, the Sabbat ponder why Ge Chen was o powerful the second time. Unable to use The Cup of Blood a third time, Fan Li Lao concludes it is not worth following Ge Chen this time anyway, as he is too strong like this. Chapter 32 The Power of Destruction He attempts to control Ni Ji Lian Xue Bisai, the power of ultimate destruction and brek his father's seal on him. When the third failure meets him, Yi Tai suggests using Zhao Yan's blood to enhance himself and control it. Not wanting to steal the beauty and warmth for her, but facing the choice of her or the power. Chapter 36 References Category:Clan Leader Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat Category:Lasombra Clan Category:Male